Technical Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to overhead storage compartments and, more particularly, to overhead stowage bin cover assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Transportation vehicles, such as airplanes, for example, typically include overhead storage compartments to allow passengers to store luggage, equipment, and other types of payload. The overhead storage compartments comprise overhead stowage bin assemblies. The overhead stowage bin assemblies are typically arranged to be above the passenger seats located in an aircraft's cabin. Thus, overhead stowage bin assemblies are often positioned at outboard ends of the left and right sides of the fuselage above the outboard cabin seats, and at the center of the fuselage, above the center cabin seats.
The stowage bin assemblies generally include bin buckets that are pivotably coupled to stowage bin frames, the stowage bin frames being mounted to the aircraft fuselage. The bin buckets are configured to pivot between open and closed positions. The bin buckets pivotably rotate relative to respective pivot axes that are substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the fuselage, i.e., an axis that runs parallel to the forward-aft direction of the fuselage. The pivotable movement of the bin buckets is facilitated through various latch mechanisms, which are located within the interior space of the bin buckets and, often, on the inside surfaces of the bin buckets.
To protect the latch mechanisms from contact and/or interference with the luggage or other types of payload being stored in the stowage bin assemblies, a cover assembly is typically secured to the bin buckets. The cover assembly overlies the latch mechanisms. However, the cover assembly is unable to provide sufficient resistance to downward movement of the luggage or payload when the bin buckets are moved to the open position. The gravitational force along with migration of the luggage during flight can lead to the luggage falling on users opening the stowage bin assemblies. Solutions to mitigate migrating luggage have often involved using cover assemblies with a raised edge stop that may operate as an obstacle to, at least, partially resist downward movement of the luggage. Such solutions, however, have been unsuccessful because the luggage is often made with smooth materials, such that the luggage follows along the contour of the edge stop and thus overcomes the obstruction. Other solutions have involved raising the height of the edge stop to enlarge the obstruction. However, raising the height of the edge stop adds to manufacturing costs, unnecessary weight, and reduces the opening within the bucket bins through which passengers may load the luggage.